Oi, sou Jacob, o lobisomem revoltado
by Jeen V
Summary: E nesse dia descobri que, quando você acorda ferrado, seu dia fica mais ferrado ainda...


**N/A****: **Oii gente! :D

Cá estou eu com mais uma one comédia. (Bem meu estilo mesmo...) xD

Espero que gostem!

Boa Leitura!

* * *

** Oi, sou Jacob, o lobisomem revoltado. **

**Por: Jen V. **

* * *

Sabe quando você acorda naquela gostosa manhã chuvosa, sem nenhum pingo de sair da cama?!

Mas vem algum mala e te acorda, arrancando o quente(não que eu precise) e gostoso cobertor e aos berros? Pois então, Billy, meu pai, meu querido _papai_, veio com essa frescura pra cima de mim.

-Jacob Black! Levante! -Gritava no meu ouvido. Eu já estava ficando nervoso e meu ouvido doendo. -Vamos Jake! Hoje você tem aula esqueceu?! E ainda tem que ir trabalhar moleque! -Senti os pelos da minha nuca arrepiarem e comecei a tremer. Estreitei os olhos em direção a Billy Black e rosnei.

-Cachorro, não tenho medo de você. Levante essa bunda mole daí e vá procurar o que fazer. -Resmungou ameaçadoramente, estreitando os olhos para mim e saindo do meu quarto resmungando como sou irresponsável.

Levantei com muita raiva, e quando digo muita, é MUITA mesmo! E sem querer, quebrei a cama quando a chutei de raiva e ainda por cima, quando fiquei ereto, dei uma cabeçada no teto.

-Legal Jacob... -Murmurei massageando minha cabeça dolorida.

Agora nem no meu quarto posso ficar sossegado que já quebro tudo! E nem posso ficar de pé direito que quase arrebento o teto! Já já fico corcunda!

Resmungando, fui para o banheiro tomar um banho. E não foi surpresa que me distrai com a TV e dei de cara com a parede do banheiro, pois sou maior. Senti sair um liquido pelo meu nariz e pelo cheiro, era sangue.

-Ótimo! -Disse a mim mesmo com fúria.

Terminado o meu desastroso banho, fui comer alguma coisa e novamente, não foi surpresa encontrar Quil e Embry, dois gigantes bombados, tomando posse de _minha_ comida!

-E ai Jake!? -Cumprimentou-me Quil, enquanto mastigava alguma coisa, alegremente.

Fuzilei-os com o olhar. E pelo jeito, perceberam que não estava nenhum pouquinho afim de ver a cara desses inúteis.

-O que fazem logo cedo aqui?! -Perguntei extremamente mal-educado.

-Jacob, eles são seus amigos, respeito moleque. -Billy disse com os olhos estreitos.

Isso só me irritou mais.

-Jake, seu nariz tá vermelho cara! Andou se batendo foi?! -Embry disse sorrindo da minha cara... -Tá tão grande assim que nem consegue se mexer direito é?!

-ARGH! SUMAM DAQUI SEUS INUTEIS! -Gritei ferozmente, pulando em cima de Embry e quebrando a mesa.

**--x--**

Olhei novamente para o maldito relógio da minha sala de aula. Já estava quase quebrando a caneta de tanto bate-la com força na mesa, assustando algumas pessoas que sentavam ao meu redor. Alias, eles perceberam o perigo e sentaram-se afastados de mim. Devo estar realmente assustador.

Até a professora me encarava esquisito. Revirei os olhos diante desse povo maluco que só me estressam.

-Perderam alguma coisa aqui?! -Perguntei num murmurio audível para todos, fazendo-os pularem das carteiras de susto. -BUH! CUIDADO! SOU PERIGOSO E VOU CAÇAR CADA UM! ESTOU COM SEDE DO SEU SANGUE MENINA! Ó! DO SEU TAMBÉM... CUIDAAADO! -Okay, eu estava realmente assustador, mas quem liga?!

-Jake... você é louco? -Pergunto-me Quil com falso ar preocupado.

-Vai. Te. Catar. Quil. -Respondi mostrando o dedo do meio pra ele.

Tudo isso está me tirando do sério. Hoje simplesmente não é meu dia! Me pegaram pelo rabo erguido...

**--x--**

Quil e Embry ficaram o dia inteiro no meu pé! Já basta eu estar puto da vida desde que acordei do meu lindo sonho, que por acaso, era com a Bella, muito bom por sinal...

Agora nem meu carro está me ajudando! A mangueira estourou na minha cara, fazendo eu meio que... er... afogar com a gasolina; os pneus misteriosamente, murcharam; um vidro quebrou sabe-se lá como; e os malditos estão gargalhando da minha cara!

Peguei a primeira coisa que vi e acertei em ambos. Era um pneu enorme e acertou bem no meio do focinho dos dois.

E para completar minha incompetência, tamanho era minha raiva, dei um chute no capô do carro com tanta força que afundou.

-Jake... HÁ HÁ HÁ! Você... háháhá... me mata... de rir! -Quil e Embry choravam de rir da minha frustração mesmo com marca de pneu no rosto e com os narizes sangrando. Rosnei pra eles.

-Ui, agora é a parte que grito "QUE MEDA DO LOBÃO!?" -Quil provocou de novo.

Para não matar meus próprios amigos a sangue frio, pois eram o que eles mereciam, corri pra fora da oficina e então começou a chover. Escorreguei num posso de lama, me ralando todo já que estava só com um simples shorts.

Levantei-me num pulo e comecei a chutar a poça de lama.

-Meu pai, meus amigos, até na escola, meu próprio carro, agora até a chuva e a lama?! ALGUÉM TÁ DE SACANAGEM COMIGO!!! -Gritava furiosamente.

E nesse dia descobri que, quando você acorda ferrado, seu dia fica mais ferrado ainda. E isso porque nem três horas da tarde era ainda...

-EU ODEIO TODO MUNDO! ODEIO! -Comecei a gritar que nem louco, correndo.

Qual é? Eu precisava extravasar essa onde de azar num único dia!

--x--

No trabalhinho escroto que eu fazia, aconteceu o pior! Queimei todos os filmes sem querer...

Simplesmente o dono ficou puto comigo e então gritei com ele e daí nós brigamos e quebrei a máquina enorme dele. Simples!

A não, não, não E não! Pois quem irá ter que pagar o prejuízo será o idiota aqui...

Sorri revoltado. Eu devo estar pior que Bella.

É, é isso! A culpa é da Bella e sua onda de azar que chegou até mim!

**--x--**

Fui até a casa do Chefe Swan para ver Bella. Quem sabe eu não passaria de novo, ou melhor, devolveria essa onde de azar e frustração pra ela?!

Bati e bati na porta e nada... Comecei a tremer de nervoso... E quando eu ia socar a porta pra derrubar mesmo, a porta se abriu e quase acertei um soco na cara de Charlie.

-Jake? Tudo bem rapaz? -Perguntou-me. Sua cara demostrava sono. Sortudo.

-Sim Charlie. Desculpe acorda-lo, queria saber se Bella está... -Perguntei meio envergonhado.

-Ela está no hospital Jake. Ela foi acender uma simples vela e queimou a mão e para completar, bateu com a canela na mesa e deu uma baita de uma cabeçada na pia e ainda caiu da escada! -Charlie dizia num fôlego só!

Eu. Estou. Em .Choque.

Descobri que Bella tinha um dom natural para se ferrar feio. Era incrível o dom que ela tinha para coisas ruins!

-Nossa... -Consegui dizer. A única coisa que consegui dizer afinal. Dei-lhe as costas e ainda em estado de choque, boquiaberto e totalmente alheio ao mundo, comecei a andar e quase fui atropelado.

-Idiota! Não tem olhos não, seu cego?! -Gritei para o nada.

Milagre Charlie não está me repreendendo ou correndo atrás do maluco ou maluca que quase me 'matou'. Ele devia mesmo estar com sono.

**--x--**

Adentrei a floresta ainda pensando em como Bella era um imã para problemas. Resolvi afastar esses pensamentos da minha cabeça antes que me afetasse também e então, para pupar tempo, me transformei.

_'Jake!'_ A não! Até aqui eles me perseguem?!

_'HÁHÁHÁ!'_ Quil, Embry, Paul e Jared começaram a rir que nem loucos.

_'Parem de rir!'_ Gritei para eles.

_'Não podemos Jacob, é muito engraçado!' _Respondeu Jared em meio a gargalhadas.

Lobos malditos que não tem medo do perigo!

_'Maldito é você Jacob.' _Paul disse em meio á gargalhadas também. Rosnei.

Esqueci do detalhe que eles podiam ler minha mente por causa da conexão.

'Seus safados! Estavam me esperando me transformar para ver tudo não é?! BANDO DE TRAÍRAS!' Gritei novamente para eles, aumentando a velocidade de meus passos entre as árvores.

_'Qual é Jake! Ver você se ferrando o dia todo é hilário! Cair na lama e começar a chutar e gritar que odeia todo mundo é muito comovente!'_ Embry maldito!

_'Só falta Sam ver isso! Cara, ele vai adorar zoar você!_' Jared ainda ria.

Blá, blá, blá!

Fiquei pensando nisso, distraído, com os ruídos de vozes e risos na minha cabeça que eu não vi a maldita árvore.

POW!

_'NOOOSSA! AGORA VOCÊ ME MATA JAKE!' _Quil gargalhava que nem louco.

Dei de cara com uma enorme árvore que além de quase parti-la ao meio, ela conseguiu me lançar pra trás com força.

Mais e mais gargalhadas desses idiotas.

Legal, virei piada.

_'WoW! Isso doeu em mim!'_ Disse Paul fazendo uma voz de dor.

Eles não sabem o quanto doeu.

'Deixem, cada um terá uma o que merece! E eu irei gargalhar tanto de vocês que vocês nem fazem idéia!' Disse ferozmente, fazendo-os rirem ainda mais da minha cara.

MALDITO DIA!

**--x--**

Cheguei em casa de boa, só queria comer e dormir tranqüilamente e sonhar com Bella. Mas nãooo... Billy já veio com _nhénhénhé_ pra cima de mim.

-Jacob, como você pode quebrar a máquina do Sr. Othor? -Ralou Billy com os olhos semi-serrados em minha direção.

Revirei meus olhos.

-Querido pai, hoje não é um dos meus melhores dia, então, não me torra! -Murmurei, fechando-os olhos.

-Olha lá rapaz! Você só tem 16 anos para me responder assim! É uma criança ainda! -Repreendeu-me com raiva.

Revirei os olhos e tive vontade de responder que, pela minha altura, eu parecia mais adulto que ele... Mas melhor não falar nada porque se não eu apanho e já estou todo dolorido!

A única coisa sensata que pude fazer era correr para o banheiro, tomar outro banho gelado de preferência e cair na cama. Nem comer quero mais, pois sei que Billy vai me torrar a paciência.

Entrei com cuidado em meu quarto e me joguei na cama no chão que hoje cedo quebrei.

-O mundo me odeia só pode! -Reclamei frustrado comigo mesmo, depois desse longo e desastroso dia. -Palmas para Jacob, o palhaço lobisomem! -Bati palmas para mim mesmo com raiva. -Quebrei minha cama, bati minha cabeça no teto, duas vezes! Botei medo no povo da minha sala, quebrei a máquina do Sr. Othor, quebrei meu carro, cai na lama, quase fui atropelado e ainda dei de cara numa árvore como lobisomem... Tudo num dia só! -Disse para mim mesmo enumerando as coisas que me aconteceram nesse fatídico dia.

E então cheguei a única conclusão que me coube melhor.

Eu era um lobisomem, Bella não me amava do jeito que eu a amo, e me transformei numa pessoa com muita sede de caçar vampiros!(?)

Sou um adolescente de apenas 16 anos com corpo de 27!

Não tem lógica, eu sei...

Mas meu grande descobrimento foi o pior de tudo isso!

Oi, sou Jacob, O lobisomem revoltado!

* * *

**N/A²**:Espero que gostem! xD

E que não queiram me matar! Pincipalmente as adoradoras de Jacob Black.

Mas sinceramente, o Jake pra mim é revoltado! Credo! ._.

Enfim, eu simplesmente amei escrever isso! xD

**Quero reviews, hein?! *-***

Bjocas da Tia Jen \o

** 25/09/09**


End file.
